


[潤雅] 黑暗中漫舞

by ldpjo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldpjo/pseuds/ldpjo
Summary: モデルズの日滑壘大失敗只好假裝是小潤入社日紀念惹總之就是只想看模特愛愛（。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 14





	[潤雅] 黑暗中漫舞

**Author's Note:**

> モデルズの日滑壘大失敗  
> 只好假裝是小潤入社日紀念惹  
> 總之就是只想看模特愛愛（。

「所以到底為什麼要談這種戀愛啊？」

松本推門而入的時候，相葉這句有些沒頭沒腦的話正巧闖進他的耳裡。還來不及感到困惑，難得在準備時間的樂屋裡沒有緊抓著遊戲機不放的二宮就在松本眼前抽走對方的手機，「我說相葉氏，八卦看得太多了吧。」

啊。斜斜地瞥見螢幕畫面的松本想著。在說著的是那件事啊。

剛過新年不久，某對始終被看好、幾乎稱得上人人稱羨的俳優夫妻被八卦雜誌曝露出分居實情，原因則是因為男方與共演過的年輕女演員長期婚內外遇。  
報導一出，從圈內到社會大眾都議論紛紛，一時之間感到失望或者憤怒的輿論也毫不留情地壓垮處於風浪頂端的兩人的生活。完全是自作自受。

「就非得和已婚男人談這種見不得光甚至賠上演藝生涯的感情嗎，現在的小女孩。」相葉從他的青梅竹馬手裡順利奪回自己的手機，隨手滑掉網頁頁面，補上一句。

有的時候相葉確實會說出一些很尖銳的評論呢。  
松本又想，即使本人可能完全沒有自覺。  
這類新聞他們見識得太多，通常不會過度談論。雖然基於幾次少少的合作經驗，那位與自己有幾分神似的男演員的確看不出是這樣的人。

但又轉念一想。  
在演藝圈裡走跳，哪個人沒有獨自藏著不可告人的小秘密？  
包含他們自己。

松本將隨身物品順手放在化妝台上，趁著其他三人正各自忙著的時候轉身摟了摟對方的肩膀，「今天錄影結束之後，要來我家嗎？」  
「哎？」相葉將視線望向他，先是有些疑惑，隨即在轉瞬之間展開笑容，「好啊。既然潤ちゃん都開口邀請我了。」末了還眨了眨眼睛。  
「瞧瞧你說這什麼話，我沒問的時候你也會來的吧？」他說，想起了各自持有著的彼此的家裡鑰匙。  
而相葉看起來笑得更開心了。

*  
工作結束得比預料中來得要早一些，松本將車子駛出停車場時才剛巧超過晚餐時間。  
他在等待路口交通號誌轉換的短暫空檔裡偏過頭望向相葉，「在外面吃過再回去？」  
而窩在副駕駛座裡滑著手機的那人則想也沒想就開口答道，「想吃你做的。簡單一點就好。」  
「噢。」松本沒再繼續搭話，腦裡清點過冰箱裡僅剩的食材，在再次踩下油門之前迅速地決定了菜單。

甫踏進家門，松本一把拉過正把剛脫下的牛角扣大衣在玄關處的衣帽架上掛好的相葉，將對方困在牆壁與自己的雙臂之間，藉著相近的身高往唇上吻去。  
對於他突如其來的強勢，相葉本是想要抱怨的，但他確實太過想念松本的體溫與親暱，最後還是硬生生吞下已然浮至喉嚨口的語句，閉上眼睛順從地在引導之下張開嘴唇，好讓松本的舌尖能輕而易舉地入侵他的口腔。

一吻結束，有些缺氧的相葉看著眼前的松本，本以為對方會再度吻上來，或是將雙手探進自己的衣料底下之類的。  
但松本只是咬著下唇盯著相葉良久——那眼神讓後者不禁想起在節目外景上接觸過的猛獸打量獵物的情景——，最終卻撤回已擠進相葉雙腿之間的膝蓋，拉開兩人之間的距離。  
他拍了拍還在發愣的相葉，「好了，你先去洗澡吧。晚餐很快就好。」

*  
催促著將相葉趕進浴室，聽著熱水灑下的聲音充斥著原有些安靜的空間，松本將爐上的火轉開，接著把吐過沙冷凍起來的蛤蠣「唰」的一聲下進炒香了巴西里末的鍋裡。  
加入白酒，在等待蛤蠣煮開的短暫時間裡，松本不知怎麼的，腦裡不斷想起相葉稍早時候在樂屋裡說的那句話。

**「為什麼要談這樣的感情？」**

啊啊。  
他搖了搖頭，打開鍋蓋翻炒了一下，轉身將先前已煮至八分熟、沖過冷水放在一邊備用的直麵倒了進去。忍不住想著。  
還真敢說呀相葉雅紀。

他想起幾個月前，錄完紅白的跨年夜凌晨，兩個人在相葉家的大床上進行了一次大汗淋漓的性愛。在結束之後，相葉仍然騎跨在他身上，話語夾在尚未平復的呼吸之間有些斷斷續續。  
「吶、要是被潤ちゃん的粉絲知道的話，肯定會被殺掉的吧。」  
「啊？」松本的意識在剛經歷高潮之後還有些混亂，他眯起眼睛，想著這傢伙到底在天馬行空地胡說八道些什麼。  
「ニノ宣布結婚的時候，他的粉絲可氣炸了。」而相葉則自顧自地說了下去，「所以啊，潤ちゃん的粉絲反應肯定也會很激烈吧。」  
「啊？」松本又重複了一次方才才從自己嘴裡吐出的單音節，不知道是先該斥責他「你以為自己難道就沒有會氣炸的粉絲嗎」還是「事務所才會先殺人的吧」，但仔細想想哪邊都不是重點才對。於是他在反應過來之前，就直接抓著試圖讓松本從自己身體裡退出來的相葉，就著相連的姿勢將對方重新放倒在床上，「吶、雅紀在和我做愛的時候，腦裡想的就是這種沒用的事情嗎？」  
「欸？」看著壓了上來的松本，相葉內心裡突然警鈴大作，「欸、不是——」但總是太遲了些。

松本拌炒著鍋裡的義大利麵，等待湯汁收乾的同時想著。他知道相葉肯定沒有想抱怨這段關係的意思，甚至很可能說過就忘。但不知怎麼的卻在龜毛的處女座A型的松本心裡留下一個淺淺的疙瘩。

在評論著別人的同時，他們不也是一樣的嗎。  
談著見不得光的感情，偷偷摸摸地在任何能夠共處而鏡頭拍不到的空檔裡在對方唇上、額上或頰上留下一個親吻。唯一的差別大概只有當兩人共進晚餐、上街購物，甚至是留宿彼此家裡的消息被披露時只會得到「啊，嵐的團員之間感情真的很好呢」這樣的結論而已。

在他將義大利麵在純白的瓷盤裡有些裝模作樣地捲高的同時，洗完澡的相葉擦著仍在滴水的栗色頭髮，帶著濕潤的熱氣從松本的背後抱了上來。  
「潤，好香。」  
「是晚餐好香吧。」他失笑了一下、沒有回頭，只是任由相葉將下巴也靠上自己的肩膀妨礙作業，熟悉的雪松氣味隨著他的動作竄入鼻腔，「你用了我的沐浴乳？明天又帶著一樣的味道出現在電視台的話會挨罵的喔。」  
「哎？」相葉抓了抓頭，退開身子讓松本把兩人份的晚餐從中島式廚房端上餐桌，自己則伸手去拿餐具，忍不住低聲說，「這味道很普通的吧⋯⋯」

*  
二宮是團員裡第一個察覺兩人在交往的人。自Jr.時期一起成長起來，相葉雅紀這個過於直爽的傻瓜在想些什麼，他不用過問也能略知一二。對於自己兩位青梅竹馬跳躍式的進展，二宮並沒有多說什麼，只是捏著遊戲機繼續破關，一邊喃喃自語，說著一些像是「天啊我的心情簡直就是發現兄弟亂倫」一類亂七八糟的話，直到松本在桌下踢了他一腳。

至於櫻井則一開始並不知情，直到某次錄影嘉賓請來了正當紅的讀心師，大概是為了節目效果，在開場時指出松本和相葉兩個人的動作彷彿是恩愛的情侶一般一致。而櫻井順著這個話題，玩笑似地探問著，「讓我確認一下，兩位並沒有在交往對吧？」  
但出乎預料之外的，相葉在一瞬間裡看起來竟顯得有些慌亂，耳邊傳來的是二宮打圓場，或者剛好相反、帶著質問意圖一般的「只是很好的朋友對吧？」，而身為在場的另一位當事人，松本理所當然地不能承認，但他也不願意否認，最後只能藉著身為嵐的末子的氣勢，帶著點驕縱地回答，「請透過事務所了解這個問題，可以嗎？」  
櫻井在那雙眼睛裡並沒有看見笑意。

在後來一段不短的時間裡，好幾次相葉都會在樂屋或錄音室裡不經意地發現櫻井望過來、直盯著自己和松本的目光——彷彿隨時都會緊皺起眉頭，斥責兩人輕率的團內戀愛，但對方最後總是嘆著氣別過頭，什麼也沒說。日子一久也就默默接受了現狀。

而相較於似乎曾經抱持著反對意見的櫻井，相葉完全無法猜透大野的想法。依照他對大野的了解，後者看起來也不像是會過問團員私事的類型，是個永遠都像是只充飽40%電力，除了釣魚和繪畫以外幾乎對任何事都提不起勁的隊長。

「吶，相葉ちゃん今天穿的是松潤的衣服？」  
於是當兩人在樂屋角落相對而坐，愉快地分食著工作人員特意帶給甜點社社團活動的慰勞品時，相葉被大野這句狀似漫不經心的話語嚇了一跳，沾著鮮奶油的草莓自甜點叉尖滾落到盤中。  
他下意識地低頭看了眼身上的T恤，雖然即使不用這麼做，相葉也能清楚回想起昨夜在松本家的留宿，因為是完全不在預定行程之內的邀約，最終結果就是他只能穿著對方的衣服出現在翌日的電視台後台。兩人還一早在衣櫃前翻箱倒櫃，特意選了一件松本許久沒有穿過的衣服。

「啊⋯⋯我不是說有什麼不好，」像是察覺他的困窘，大野有點不好意思地抓了抓頭，「但就是，⋯⋯這麼明顯的話，不太好。還有身上的味道也是。」  
大野很快地吃完了自己那份小小的切片蛋糕，隨手收拾了殘留的垃圾後便先行離開。而直到很久以後松本走了過來，從身後抬手揉亂他的頭髮，相葉都仍舊直盯著手裡的叉子發呆。  
「リーダー的直覺，好可怕。」他抬起頭，對著一臉茫然的松本這麼說道。

*  
隨著時光推移，大量屬於相葉的私人物品逐漸入侵松本家的生活空間，反之亦然。讓其他成員忍不住將他們從頭到腳上下打量，皺起眉頭、欲言又止的情形也不再發生。

相葉擦乾手裡最後一個剛洗好的瓷盤，熟練地將它放回架上。當他回到客廳的時候，松本正斜倚在沙發上翻著雜誌，矮桌上擺著變得微涼的半杯咖啡。他抬眼看著相葉，後者在他身邊坐下，大腿微微貼著他的。

「辛苦了，」松本將手裡閱讀到一半的雜誌隨手放在一旁，看著他的眼睛說道；相葉則為了這句話和對方的神情表現得過於認真而笑了出來。他本想說些什麼戲謔的話語來作為回應，但松本在下一秒黏了上來的親吻並沒有給他這個機會。相葉閉上眼睛，微張著嘴讓松本的舌尖能夠輕易地舔過他的齒列，進而滑進嘴裡與他糾纏，太過熟悉的兩人甚至沒有浪費時間用來發愣。

松本的吻離開相葉的唇，蹭過他的下頷後沿著頸部線條一路游移，在鎖骨上吮出一個淺淺的印子。相葉被他慢吞吞的動作撩撥得有些難耐，他抓起松本的手湊至嘴邊輕咬著，「潤⋯⋯，」但被他喚著名字的那人只是緊貼著他裸露的皮膚，悄悄地彎起唇角，安靜地等待著。

松本很快地就得到了他想要的答案。  
相葉乾脆將他從自己身上推開一些距離，藉以直視著那雙帶笑的眼睛，「摸摸我。」他說，語氣裡參雜著的半是懇求半是命令。松本從來沒有對誰說過，但他確實是喜歡著相葉偶爾在性愛裡這種不經意間展現的強勢。於是他順從地重新吻上他，手指則探進衣襬，沿著身側的腰線向下撫摸，最終滑進對方寬鬆的褲腰底下，在握住相葉已然勃起的陰莖時聽見後者在相貼的嘴唇之間發出一聲驚喘。  
「你想要我怎麼做，」他轉而含住相葉的耳垂，說話的同時將暖熱的氣息吹進他的耳裡，感覺幾乎被他死死壓在沙發上的那人身體一顫，「雅紀？」

在這種時候、用這種方式喊著自己的名字，這也太犯規的吧⋯⋯  
感覺腦子正逐漸發熱的相葉忍不住模糊地想著，扭動著腰在松本的掌心裡蹭出一道道濕黏的痕跡，「摸摸我，⋯⋯或者隨便怎樣都好，」他偏過頭去，討好地舔吻對方的唇角，「好想要潤ちゃん碰我。」

松本露出一個「真拿你沒辦法」的表情，將相葉身上穿著的棉毛混紡的薄長袖推高至胸口，在舌頭捲上挺立的乳尖的同時，堪堪圈住他的硬挺的手也不輕不重地套弄了起來。  
突如其來的刺激讓相葉不禁閉緊了眼睛，仰起頭靠在沙發邊緣，暴露出脆弱的脖子線條。松本勉強克制住想在他頸側留下幾口牙印的瘋狂念頭，伸手拍了拍相葉，示意他抬起腰，而相葉聽話地照做，讓松本能夠將他的居家棉褲和底褲一同褪下。

松本將自己挪下沙發，膝蓋跪在木質地板上，豐潤的嘴唇蹭過他的下腹、留下一個安撫的吻，隨後——終於——張嘴含住脆弱的頂端。僅僅只是被溫軟的口腔緊緊包裹住，就足以讓相葉從喉嚨裡發出一串混著嗚噎的喘息。松本將他吞得更深，感覺到對方的手從後頸的地方撫了上來，最終穿進了他蓬鬆的髮間，指尖像是無法忍耐一般地微微顫抖著。相葉有些粗魯地在他嘴裡抽插了數回，又在松本因為被刺激到會厭而反射性地乾嘔的時候將自己退了出來。  
「沒事，」看著他投以抱歉的眼神，松本抬起視線對他笑了笑，起身往桌邊拿起先前準備好的潤滑劑，擰開瓶蓋沾濕手指，「雅紀，」他說，「自己打開。」  
察覺到松本的意圖，軟躺在沙發上頭的相葉依照他的要求挪動身體，腳底踏在皮面沙發上，雙手各抱住一邊大腿，雙腿大開地朝著松本展露隱蔽的入口。  
「乖孩子，」他順手往相葉腰後的空隙塞了個抱枕，又吻了吻他的額際，沒有理會對方幾乎要出口的抱怨，逕自跪回對方雙腿之間將他的勃起重新含進嘴裡，同時把一根濕潤的手指塞進相葉體內。

看著松本幾乎是在瞬間表現出的驚訝表情，相葉心想原來即使交往了這麼久的時間，自己還是會為了這種事情而感覺到害臊的嗎⋯⋯

「自己洗過了嗎？」松本明知故問，舌尖沿著底端一路舔吻至敏感的冠狀構造，「好棒。」  
「還不是因為你——嗯啊、潤⋯⋯！」相葉本想說些什麼作為反駁，但很快地被松本一次增加至三隻的手指和突然收緊的口腔將思緒攪弄成一團混亂，「潤ちゃん，好舒服⋯⋯啊、還要——」  
手指在緊窄的甬道裡抽送，隨著他模擬性交的動作，相葉軟熱的內壁諂媚地吸附上來。松本感覺有股熱流直往下腹衝去，最後讓他不可避免地變得更硬。  
前後同時接收的雙重刺激讓相葉很快地就要達到高潮，說起來他在性愛裡從來就不是擅於忍耐的類型。松本能聽見他從喉嚨裡發出像是小動物般的嗚噎，腰也顫抖得厲害。於是他加快了手上的動作，每次深入都準確地按壓過前列腺。相葉帶著哭腔喊他的名字，像條離水的魚扭著身體，張著嘴大口抽氣喘息。

最後相葉射在他的嘴裡，松本在他渙散目光的注視之下將嘴裡的體液嚥了下去，然後起身摟住那具仍舊沉浸在高潮餘韻裡的身體，唇舌並用地吻了他。相葉在這個深吻裡嘗到了自己的味道，以及下身能清楚地感覺到，松本隔著牛仔褲布料貼了上來的、硬挺的勃起。

松本還在吻他，帶著情色意味地舔舐著他的嘴唇，然後是下頷和鎖骨。  
「潤⋯⋯。」相葉抬手推拒，想要從對方的撩撥裡退開，但松本卻收緊了環在他腰上的手，將相葉箝制在自己懷裡。  
「再一下。」他說，啃咬著相葉出汗的皮膚，用力到他剛好會覺得疼痛的程度，一邊將手向下探去，挑逗相葉尚未被滿足的後穴。  
「潤、不要再弄了⋯⋯」他扭動著身體，佯裝惱怒地制止松本的手，後者見狀便湊上前去，舔吻他扁著的嘴唇。  
相葉偏過頭中斷這個安撫意味濃厚的親吻，在放鬆力道懷抱裡換了個姿勢，俯下身將臉枕上松本的大腿，手指撥弄著他的褲鏈，「你打算就這樣耗上整晚嗎？」他沒有等待松本的回答，逕自扯開金屬鈕扣和拉鍊。  
松本注視著他每一個動作，於是相葉也回望進那雙不經意間已蒙上期待的眼睛，在灼熱的視線底下拉開松本的底褲褲頭，握住他硬挺的陰莖，張嘴含了進去。  
松本不禁倒抽了一口氣。相葉對於他的身體太過瞭若指掌，熟練地挑逗著每一處會讓松本發出可愛的聲音的敏感處，輕易地動搖他僅剩的理智。

「起來，我去拿套子。」幾番來回之後，松本終於像是再也忍受不了一樣地推著相葉的肩膀，順勢將自己從對方嘴裡退了出來。前液和相葉的唾液混雜在一起，讓他的勃起濕得一塌糊塗。  
而相葉只是搖了搖頭，把身體滑下沙發，抬起屁股跪趴在地板上，語氣裡的撒嬌意味濃厚，「不要。想要潤ちゃん就這樣直接插進來。」

作為回答，松本跪進相葉大敞的雙腿之間，分開臀瓣後便逕自把自己推了進去。相葉被充分擴張過的身體將他吞噬，從下身相連的地方傳來陣陣快感，讓松本感覺頭皮一陣發麻。他傾身向前，不顧一切地啃了一口相葉裸露在空氣裡的白皙後頸。  
聽著相葉在軟黏呻吟的間隙裡發出不贊同的抱怨，松本想，事後他肯定會後悔的。就像是摩擦得有些生疼的脛骨正提醒著他的一樣，地板並不是一個能夠進行性愛的合適場所。還有他也應該要戴套的。  
可他現下就是無法取回足夠的理智，用以拒絕來自相葉雅紀的任何引誘和邀請。

相葉很快地就適應了松本的入侵，一如往常。後者則幾乎沒有給他喘息的機會，執拗地一推到底後再稍稍退出，一次次猛烈地刺激著他敏感的前列腺。相葉被疊加的性愉悅折磨得幾乎軟了腿，只能依循著本能，艱難地將手向下探去，試圖撫慰自己又一次起了反應的陰莖。但察覺到他的意圖的松本卻以胸口壓上相葉的背脊，十指緊扣地把他的雙手緊緊按在地板上頭，順勢將那具身體禁錮在自己懷裡。  
松本的嘴順著頸側線條一路又啃又舔，直到含住相葉發紅的耳骨，「吶、雅紀，今天只用後面就能夠高潮的吧，嗯？」

相葉為此從嘴裡洩漏出一聲夾雜著挫敗和期待的含糊低吟。

背後位從來都不是松本最喜歡的體位，相較之下他更加中意能看得見相葉表情的時候，以及在交纏之間交換的深吻。但這卻是相葉最喜歡的——如同野生動物交合般的原始姿態，以及松本總是不自覺地強硬起來的態度，就算僅僅只是想像都能讓他興奮得渾身發顫。

於是他只能隨著松本的頻率扭擺著臀部，迎合著對方的頂弄，斷續地發出甜膩的喘息，接著在毫無碰觸的情況之下噴濺得腿間一片濕黏。  
短時間內經歷過兩次高潮，相葉痠軟的雙腿和手臂脫力得幾乎沒有辦法再好好支撐住他的重量，松本只得牢牢握住他精瘦的腰肢，將自己一次次狠狠送進那無法克制地緊縮吸吮著他的濕潤甬道，直到將溫熱的體液全射在相葉的身體裡。

相葉感覺到松本的體溫又從身後貼了上來，稍微使力就讓兩人身體一歪，以一個有些滑稽的姿勢雙雙側臥在地板上頭。  
「膝蓋⋯⋯好痛喔⋯⋯」相葉伸手揉了揉摩擦得發紅的部位，開口說話的時候聲音還有點啞。  
松本將掌心貼上他的手背，隨著動作也替他按摩了一會兒，聲音帶笑，「別抱怨了，是你非得要在地上做的。這下可好，連地板都弄髒了。」  
相葉又往他懷裡蹭了蹭，享受松本落在自己耳邊的輕吻。他也確實沒有什麼是可以抱怨的。  
「去洗澡？」在相葉開始變得昏昏欲睡以前，他聽見松本這麼說道。

*  
溫熱的水花不斷往尾椎的位置灑下，相葉趴伏在磁磚牆上，微微翹起屁股，任由松本修長的手指在身體裡進出。他能感覺到有黏稠的液體順著對方的動作緩緩流出體外，卻在體內深處燃起異樣的快感。

啊。不妙。  
相葉咬著嘴唇，回過頭緊盯著松本的眼睛，眼神幾乎和氤氳的蒸汽一樣熱燙。  
明明只是例行的事後清理，最後卻硬生生全成了未解決情慾。

松本回過神來的時候，發現自己的背部正緊貼著牆壁，而相葉同樣光裸的身體蹭了上來。雙手勾著他的脖子，先是用舌尖試探地舔過唇線，隨後毫不客氣地侵略進入口腔。他先是愣了愣，旋即乖順地回應前這個親吻。

「潤⋯⋯。」一吻過後，相葉那雙眼睛裡仍舊濕漉漉的，彷彿另有所圖。  
松本沒有回答，只是逕自關掉熱水，再從架上抽了條柔軟的大毛巾，粗略地將兩人擦乾。

從浴室裡一路跌跌撞撞地糾纏，相葉拉著松本躺倒在柔軟的床單上又做了一次。這次終於記得用上保險套。  
高潮過後的松本趴伏在相葉身上，耳邊聽見的是兩人尚未平復呼吸的粗喘。他動了動，試圖將自己退出相葉的身體。但對方卻用大腿內側撒嬌似地夾緊了他的腰，「再一下⋯⋯想再多抱著潤ちゃん一下。」

於是不知為何突然有些多愁善感起來的松本不禁加重力道，握緊了與他十指交扣的雙手，隨後——毫不意外地——感覺到剛還正抱怨著連手指都累得動不了的那人，確實地回握了他的。

啊啊。松本想。如果是和這個人的話、如果是和相葉雅紀的話。不論是多麼黑暗崎嶇的感情道路，他也能牽著他的手，一直這麼繼續走下去。

END


End file.
